Daniel Howell
Daniel Howell, previously known as danisnotonfire, was born June 11th, 1991 and was raised in Wokingham, Berkshire. Before beginning his now very popular Youtube channel, he was previously employed at Focus DIY and Asda. He currently lives in a London flat with fellow YouTube vlogger AmazingPhil. Since he started his channel in 2010, he has gained over six million YouTube subscribers and almost eight million Twitter followers. In 2012 Dan was voted as the hottest male of the year by SugarScapeand later in, 2013, began working as a Sunday night DJ on the "Dan and Phil Request Show" on BBC Radio 1, alongside Phil. As of May 1st, 2017, Dan has changed all social media profiles over to the handle "Daniel Howell" and has announced that this will be his permanent handle for the foreseeable future. With this rebranding comes the maturation of his channel in terms of associations (ie, from Malteasers, llamas, Delia Smith, and placentas, to mental health issues, social advocacy, and political activism), though his mannerisms and humor are still the same. On October 11, 2017, he revealed in a video that he suffers from clinical depression and has been seeing a therapist regularly for nearly three years. On June 13, 2019, he came out as gay via video, ending a year-long posting hiatus. Early website At the age of 12, Dan made his own website, on which he talks about his life and his early passion for theater. The website features an About Me page, a (now disabled) chatroom, a series of flash game recommendations, a "guestbook" comment page (which still receives multiple comments a day), and a section entitled "DO NOT CLICK." This last page is a "Do Not Press" red button-style notification spam, including approximately two hundred popup notifications in which you have a conversation with young Dan. The website also includes music downloads such as Yakety Sax, and Shitty Chicken Gang Bang by Marilyn Manson. Header for Dan On Dan's twitter, his followers can tweet him headers to use on is account, using the hashtag #headerfordan. Since the creation of DanAndPhilGAMES, Dan tends to change his header more frequently due to the high amount of header submissions that he receives. Dil howlter twitter.jpg|Header for Dan (created by MixedMatryoshka) yay.PNG|A Phans header being used by Dan danisnotinteresting Dan has a second youtube channel named "danisnotinteresting", on which he uploads videos he deems irrelevant to his main channel. He has recently begun posting his live shows, streamed from YouNow, on this channel. DanAndPhilGAMES Dan and Phil created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES, on which they play video games and provide entertaining commentary in the form of "bants." They started this channel in September 2014, after turning their radio show into [[The Internet Takeover]], which provided them with more free time. While not a "serious" gaming channel, in that they continue to play games casually and encourage viewers to play on their own to get the full experience, rather than providing viewers with in-depth analysis of the games, the channel has garnered a substantial following. Annual events on the channel include Spooky Week, in which the boys play Halloween-themed games the week leading up to October 31st (started in 2014), and Gamingmas, in which they attempt to upload a gaming video every day of December leading up to Christmas Eve (started in 2016).'' DanAndPhilCRAFTS Dan and Phil created a channel called "DanAndPhilCRAFTS" on April 1, 2015, announcing the same day that its only video, a DIY "squareflakes" tutorial, was just an April Fools joke. At Summer in the City 2015, Dan and Phil were presented with a Silver Play Button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers on this channel. Since its beginning, DanAndPhilCRAFTS has uploaded two more videos, on April Fools Day of each year since 2015, a "glitter faces" tutorial and a "potato prints" tutorial . The most recent video was announced by Dan and Phil to be the last annual prank, as it ends with Dan sacrificing Phil to Satan. All three videos have spawned unique catchphrases, which viewers then spammed in the comments on many other YouTube channels. This habit perhaps contributed to the decision to discontinue the channel. YouTube career Dan created his main channel danisnotonfire on October 12th, 2006, and, with the influence of other YouTubers, friends, and AmazingPhil made his first video on October 16th, 2009. His first ever collaboration with Phil was made on November 10th 2009 and, at this time, Phil had more YouTube subscribers. On October 25th, 2009 the first ever PINOF (Philisnotonfire) was uploaded to Phil's channel, and has since become an annual tradition. A similar-style Q-and-A collab video, "AmazingDan ," was uploaded at the same time as PINOF 2, but to Dan's channel, and did not include drawn-on whiskers. Currently, there are only two AmazingDan videos, both of which can be found on Dan's channel. Reasons Why Dan's a Fail One of Dan's most popular video series, Reasons Why Dan's a Fail, involves Dan sharing socially awkward anecdotes about his life, and explaining how different aspects of his personality (ie, procrastination, mumbling, etc.) make him "a terrible specimen of the human race that you should laugh at for your own enjoyment." This series includes its own title card and jingle and culminated in Dan's diss track video for the Roast Yourself Challenge. Internet Support Group Another of Dan's more popular series, Internet Support Group ''include videos in which Dan tries to answer questions sent to him by viewers through email. The success of this series (it was incorporated into TATINOF, for instance) is the reason some people tend to refer to Dan's YouTube channel as "The Internet Support Group." This series also includes its own title card and jingle. Radio show It was announced in November 2012 that both Dan and Phil would host BBC Radio 1's request show, which aired on Sundays from 7-9pm, starting on January 13, 2013. The show, known as the Dan and Phil Show or the Request Show with Dan and Phil, was fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and subsequently performing challenges against each other to get their song played (knwon as "fan wars"). The show's website shows music videos made by fans and submitted to Dan and Phil via email. The entire show was streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website and uploaded to their YouTube channel. In August 2013, Dan and Phil received a Sony Golden Headphones Award for the UK's favorite Radio Presenters, voted for by the fans. In 2014, it was announced that The Dan and Phil Show would be replaced by The Internet Takeover, a similar show with a slightly different format. The Internet Takeover aired on Mondays from 9-10pm, and incorporated many features from the original Dan and Phil Show, including the popular Internet News and music videos by the audience (although song requests from the audience were removed). This show was hosted live monthly by Dan and Phil, with other episodes hosted by a rotating panel of other Youtubers and filmed in advance. The Internet Takeover played from September 1, 2014 to April 25, 2016, and was then replaced by The Student Radio Playlist. #NicerInternet Dan Howell created the hashtag #NicerInternet as an attempt to reduce cyberbullying and make the internet a kinder place. Many other YouTubers followed his lead by tweeting a pledge, detailing to their followers the personal measures they would take to reduce cyberbullying. Thanks to Dan Howell's influence at Radio 1, the radio station produced a one-off Internet Takeover special, hosted by Dan, about kindness on the internet and methods for dealing with online bullying. It included discussions about the prevalence of bullying on the internet platform, as well as the YouTubers involved answering questions from their fans about their own struggles with negativity on the internet. Acting career In 2015, it was announced that Dan (alongside Phil) would have cameo voice roles in Disney's ''Big Hero 6. However, Dan and Phil's roles can only be heard in the British version and will not appear on the DVD. In the movie, Dan plays the role of Male Technician One.'' Awards and nominations Category:Daniel Howell Category:Dan and Phil Category:Channels